That's Why They Are Gods
by Ana Holmes
Summary: Ao perder sua mãe, Cersei Lannister aprenderia uma nova lição... (N/A: Deem uma chance... não sou boa com resumos mesmo)


That's why they are Gods

Sua mãe estivera em trabalho de parto desde a madrugada, e Cersei manteve-se do lado de fora do quarto desde a primeira vez que a ouvira gritar. Certa vez, ouvira-a dizer que a vida de uma mulher se resumia a alguns momentos de magia e muitos de sujeira, naquele dia, a jovem Lannister entendeu o que sua mãe queria dizer com aquelas palavras. Os gritos de Joanna Lannister continuaram a repercutir pelas paredes de Rochedo Casterly...

...Mas pararam de repente.

Quando o que parecia ser uma carnificina passou, o castelo ficou estranhamente silencioso e Cersei não conseguia entender por que. Daí então, sua ama saiu de dentro dos aposentos da matriarca Lannister aos prantos e a menina passou despercebida para dentro. Encontrou sua mãe deitada na cama com os braços estirados e de olhar vazio, na direção de onde agora estava seu pai segurando o bebê muito pequeno. Tywin fazia menção a jogá-lo pela janela e aquilo assustou a pequena leoa.

_ Papai! – gritou chamando a atenção dele, fazendo-o voltar à realidade. Os olhos do grande leão Lannister estavam vermelhos, mas nenhuma lágrima estava à mostra e aquilo fez Cersei engolir em seco.

_ Cuide disso e o mantenha longe da minha vista. – disse ele entregando o bebê para outra das amas que estava no quarto, deixando-os.

Cersei acompanhou os passos de seu pai até ouvi-los se dissiparem no final do corredor, para somente então caminhar em direção a sua mãe. Os olhos ainda estavam abertos e logo foram fechados pelo Meistre quando ela segurou a mão gelada de Joanna.

_ Eu sinto muito, milady. – disse ele com profundo pesar.

Não poderia estar acontecendo, não com os Lannister. Mulheres fracas morriam ao dar a luz, sua mãe não era uma mulher fraca. Então Cersei mirou a cama, como não havia feito até então, e percebeu todo o sangue que se alastrava entre as pernas da falecida. Aquela criatura que seu pai segurava matara sua mãe e a jovem permitiu que vivesse ao impedi-lo de realizar seu desejo... aquilo não era seu irmão. Aquilo era um assassino que rasgara sua mãe ao meio e a destruíra.

_ Mamãe... – chamou-a num sussurro de partir o mais gelado dos corações. – Traga-a de volta. – implorou a jovem Lady ao Meistre.

_ Eu receio que seja tarde, milady, os deuses já a levaram. Não há nada que eu possa fazer para trazer Lady Joanna de volta. – desculpou-se o sábio senhor, o que fez com que Cersei chorasse mais e saísse do quarto correndo.

Jaime? Onde estava Jaime? Buscou-o por todos os lados do castelo, mas não o encontrou. Deveria estar com algum professor... sua mãe estava morta e ele sequer tentara procurar a irmã... Então, Cersei caminhou em direção ao pequeno Septo de Rochedo Casterly e ajoelhou-se sobre as frias pedras, mirando a luz colorida que provinha das vidraças. "Os deuses a levaram", o meistre dissera, por que então não poderiam devolvê-la? Sua mãe a ensinara o quanto era importante sempre mostrar respeito e orar para os deuses antigos, e Cersei sempre o fez. Quem sabe agora eles não retribuiriam?

Então para isso ela precisaria fazer uma oferta e promessas que lhe custariam talvez um pouco de sua felicidade, mas naquele momento estava disposta a dar-lhes qualquer coisa para ter sua mãe de volta. Fechando os olhos, ela começou a murmurar suas preces: "Prometo não mais tratar Jaime como se fosse alguém além de meu irmão, prometo que sempre obedecerei àquilo que me for imposto e tentarei sempre ser a melhor Lannister que posso ser. Serei uma boa esposa, honrarei meu marido e darei a ele quantos filhos pudermos ter... Apenas... Devolvam minha mãe para mim." Rezava com afinco.

_ O que está fazendo? – a tom mordaz de seu pai cortou toda a concentração dela, que se virou para encará-lo com dificuldade.

_ Estou pedindo aos velhos deuses para que tragam mamãe de volta. – respondeu sem se levantar. – Estou pedindo piedade a eles. – acrescentou.

A expressão de Tywin endurecia à medida que ele se aproximava de sua filha e nunca antes em sua vida, seu pai lhe parecera mais assustador. Quando estavam já próximos, ele a fez se levantar e a segurou pelos ombros.

_ Os deuses não tem piedade. É por isso que são deuses. – disse ele soltando-a em seguida. – Agora pare com essa bobagem, sua mãe está morta e nada irá trazê-la de volta. – as últimas palavras foram ditas com dificuldade, Cersei reparou, mas seu pai jamais admitiria o quanto à perda de Joanna significara para ele.

Anos mais tarde, ela entendeu o significado das palavras de seu pai. Quando achou que realizaria seu sonho e se casaria com o príncipe Rhaegar, contudo, o que aconteceu foi que acabou sendo embarcada para outro homem. Ele também era um rei, mas não o rei que Cersei queria que fosse. Robert não tinha nada que Rhaegar tinha, e para piorar, confundiu-a com outra quando montou nela pela primeira vez. E, de fato, a cada vez em que se via obrigada a aguentar os abusos de seu marido e permitir que ele fizesse o que quisesse com ela, Cersei ouvi-a a voz de seu pai em sua cabeça: "É por isso que eles são deuses.".


End file.
